Just Go
by Rikotsu-sama
Summary: Abandoned a year ago, Naruto sought new love and is getting married the next day when he runs into the very person he was once in love with. Someone can't just walk back into a life they already left behind. [NaruHina] [Oneshot Songfic] [AU]


I'm taking a break from my long-term fictions (and working on that darn HTML for my website that is so annoying), and I've been listening to a lot of Jesse McCartney lately, and I was listening to this when I thought, Hey! That'd make a great one-shot! So, here it is: Just Go.

_This fiction is in a AU._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I don't own the song "Just Go" by Jesse McCartney.

**WARNING(S):** One-sided Yaoi (boyxboy), mild language.

**PAIRING(S):** NaruHina -- Don't like it? DONT READ IT.

**Just Go**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

I sigh, watching the tinted-blue snowflakes hit the ground and grass; melting instantly on the sidewalk. The sky was painted with scratchy gray and black hues. Hundreds of unique little snowdrops fall around me, catching in my blonde hair and on my black coat. It was less than a year ago when I wrestled in the snow with him, since the day I told him how I felt.

_I trusted you_

_Yeah that would be my first mistake_

_Yeah I...I've been lied to_

_Your eyes are ice cold blue_

_A mirror of the heart inside of you_

**o.0.Flashback.0.o**

"Damn it, Sasuke!" I growled, flipping him over in the snow-covered grass so that I was now the one on top.

"Just try and damn me, Dobe!" He mocked me with the same nickname he had placed on my head in grade school, flipping me over _again_. "I doubt it will be as easy as you think." He chucked at me as my cerulean eyes glared up at him with mustered intensity.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me, Sasuke-teme!" I shouted in his face. We rolled and struggled childishly on the snowy hill for a few minutes until the raven-haired man successfully pinned me to the ground. "God damn it," I swore under my breath, "why can I _never_ beat you?"

"Because you're weak, Naruto. That's why." Sasuke replied, knowing full well that I hadn't been directing my whispered words at him.

"I'm not weak, Sasuke!" I yelled at him, looking deep into those onyx eyes. My voice lowered to near inaudibility as I added, "Except towards you..."

"What do you mean, "except towards me"?" Sasuke asked in genuine wonder: something that rarely escaped the man's lips in verbal form.

"I uh..." I mumbled, not expecting him to have heard what I had whispered to myself; and yet, in the back of my mind, I _did_ want him to hear what I had said. "I um..."

"Just spit it out, Dobe!" There he went with my old nickname again.

"I love you!" I spat out, turning my head to the side to avoid those piercing black eyes.

He only laughed. It was not hearty nor flirty, nor light or happy it was hurtful. He wasn't laughing with me, he was indeed laughing _at _me. At my confession. I knew he would, Sasuke was not gay or bisexual, but I was. I was on the verge of tears when his body lifted from mine and he simply walked away. I had to assume he rejected me, otherwise he would've said something, anything at all: but he didn't. Not a single word slipped through those chilled lips on that snowy day in January; not a single snowy word.

**o.0.End Flashback.0.o**

_You can't walk back in my life_

_You had your chance to be by my side_

_I don't have to hear you cry to know_

Now, as I stand here in the first snow-fall of the winter, I've discovered that I'm over him. Like those snowflakes, it has melted away to nothing. I smile and look up at the dark mid-day sky. I wonder why I chose now to start thinking about him again. It's been so long since I thought about him, since I thought about what could have been between us. Oh well, its nothing to worry about now, now is it?

I start walking down the damp sidewalk towards my destination: her house. She said she had something for me today. I can only wonder what it is. She bought herself a new dress, maybe? Maybe a new sofa or new incense? Probably not. But who knows? Something can be anything.

As I stroll down the street, I see a familiar spiky, raven-colored, haircut in the distance. The man looks right at me, but his onyx eyes seem to look through me. Some would say he was looking at my soul, maybe my heart, but let me tell you: those people would be wrong. He was looking through my eyes at my emotions. Were they happy? Sad? Shocked at seeing him? Those were the questions he wanted answers for. I am indeed shocked a bit at seeing him after such a long time, but, other than that, I am indifferent in seeing him again. This, apparently, surprises him: seeing as when I walk up and stop in front of him, he does not move. When he doesn't say anything, I think it best to just keep walking, if he wanted to talk to me, he would have. Before I can take a second step, a strong, muscular arm grabs hold of my left tricep.

"Why are you so nonchalant, Naruto?" I can hear the plea in his voice as I turn around to look at him. At my height of six foot one, I have to look down at him, albeit only two inches. I chuckle at the confusion in his usually sure, black eyes.

"Why did you not say anything to me a year ago, **SASUKE**?" I reply to his question with a question of my own: something I would never have done to him a year ago. I watch as pain surges through his eyes, its wrath deadly.

"Naruto..." His voice was now near a whimper. I never knew Sasuke to be the type to lower to the level as to beg someone to answer a question. He used to be much more threatening than that. Just how much has changed in this last year apart?

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go_

_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you_

_To me you're already gone_

"Because you left me, Sasuke. You left me alone, cold, and crying in the snow last January. Something like that really makes a difference in one's freshmen year of college."

"But I—"

"There's no excuse for what you did, Sasuke."

"You said you loved me, Naruto. Love is something that never goes away. Why would you be any exception?"

"Since when did you care about people loving you? Since when did you care about people at all?" I can finally hear the venom in my own words, the claws on the questions. I suspect those poisonous claws are ripping Sasuke's heart apart at this very moment, but I don't care: his heart is of no value to me anymore. "Ever since your family was killed back in middle school, you've never been the same, Sasuke. You ditched me to be alone, you wouldn't show up to school some days for no reason at all, you became more reserved than your own shadow. I worried about you for nearly seven years until you started to be open with me. I thought I had finally cheered you up, maybe gotten through to you, but no. When I was finally open to you, you just ignored me. You walked away from me without a word. With a damn word, Sasuke! I was a full-grown man sitting in a park in the snow blubbering like a fucking baby. And you were the cause of it, you were why I spent half a year with nearly-failing grades. You were why, Sasuke! It was all your fault. Why do you think that I could fall in love with a man that would just leave me like that. I could never fall in love with something that could not love me back: something _heartless_."

_I got a new love now_

_She's my new love now_

_And she loves me so_

_Takes me where you never took me_

_Although you tried too_

_Her eyes they read so true_

_So different from the way it was with you_

"I'm not heartless, Naruto, and I never was." The hurt was as plain as day as it drizzled off his words and glazed his eyes.

"Oh really? You sure acted like it a year ago."

"Naruto, believe me—"

"Why should I believe you, Sasuke? You've never given me reason to trust you, no reason to think that you're telling me the truth."

"Naruto, I love you." I laugh at this, just as he did at me then. He's given me no reason to believe what he is saying is true, no reason to return the emotions. I cannot contain my laughter.

"You took away my happiness without batting an eyelash, why should I be any less harsh?!" I can see the weight of agony weighing heavily on his eyes.

_I don't need you in my life_

_Forgot what it's like to be satisfied_

_I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

My laughing is cut short by my cell phone. I dig deep in the denim pockets of my worn black jeans for my black flip phone. I snap it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer into the phone. "Oh, I'm only a few blocks away. I'm having a chat with an old friend...Sorry, sorry. I didn't know this was that urgent. I'll be there in five, maybe ten minutes okay, _Baby_?" I watch Sasuke's eyes widen with shock as I address the person on the other side of the phone with a lover's nickname. Ah, so he truly does care. "Mmhm, okay. See you in a few," I chuckle, "Kiss, kiss to you too, _Baby_. Okay, Bye." I snap the phone shut and shove it back into the depths of my pocket.

"Sorry to cut this wonderful conversation short, but I'm needed elsewhere." I say, before turning to leave.

His hold still firm on my wrist, the raven-haired man demands, "Who was that?"

"None of your business, Sasuke."

"I'm making it my business."

I turn back to yet another heated gaze from those dazzling onyx eyes. "My fiancée is who that was."

"_Fiancée?!_" Sasuke growls back at me, anger enflaming his black orbs.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Teme?" I hiss, snatching my arm out of his grasp.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asks after a few moments of silence, except the roars of distant car engines in the cold and for a airplane overhead.

"Tomorrow," I answer off-handedly.

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go_

_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you_

_To me you're already gone_

"Your wedding is tomorrow and you didn't talk to me at all?!" Sasuke demands, acting as though I care at all.

"I'm sorry that I didn't think I needed your _permission _to get married, Sasuke!" I shout at him, unable to keep my anger bottled up from the past year anymore. "I didn't think I needed the permission of the ex-friend that I hadn't talked to in a year to get married! I don't think I need anyone's permission, Sasuke! Let alone, _yours_!"

"You could've at least told me before the eve of the wedding!"

I snicker, "Oh yeah right! Just walk up to you, when I haven't talked to you in nearly a year and say 'Oh, hey, did you know that I'm getting married in December?' Get real, Sasuke! You can't just saunter back into my life after a year of abandoning me and expect me to still love you! Life doesn't work that way, _Princess_! You don't always get what you want!"

"I'm not a dumbass, Naruto! I'm not so shallow as to not know that I don't always get what I want!"

"You never acted like it! You were Mommy and Daddy's little baby. You're in the richest class in Tokyo, so even after your family died you still had all the money you needed to get servants to buy you whatever the hell you wanted. You always got what you want, Sasuke!" I spit at him, "But this is the real world, not the Uchiha mansion! You can't _buy_ my love, Sasuke!"

_Takin' a look at these photographs_

_Fightin' my tears I try to relax_

_'Cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast_

I can see now that even the impenetrable Uchiha fortress of ice is beginning to shatter, Sasuke is on the verge of tears.

"So, Sasuke, you can just stay her and drown in your misery, because frankly, I don't give a damn about you anymore."

"Naruto..." The first, crystalline tear drips from the Uchiha Heir's onyx eye. He is beginning to whimper again, the way he said my name was drenched in lust. I almost begin to laugh again, the irony of the situation is very funny.

"What, Sasuke?" I snap at him, "Did you expect me to just fall back into your arms, whimper your name over and over again as you whisked me away to a magical land where we would live happily ever after? I never thought that the boy I had known for going on eleven years now, would be quite that _stupid_. I never expected him to think anything even close to that, but I guess I shouldn't expect that of _you_ either, since you are obviously not the Sasuke Uchiha I almost fell in love with a year ago."

"I'm still him, Nar—"

"Just shut up, Sasuke. You're **not** the man I knew all my life. He never denied who and what he was, he never cried, and he never cared about anyone, let alone _loved_ them. You need to stop pretending to be the person you're not. Sasuke Uchiha disappeared along with the snow last January. Just as did my love for him."

I move to leave once more, but, yet again, a strong arm pulls me back, but this time, it tugs me into a ragged kiss. I swiftly push him away, wiping the kiss of my mouth and spitting on the frozen ground.

"What the fuck, Sasuke? Why won't you **just go**? Go away, get away, anything that would make you become further away from me? This conversation has not closed the distance between us that _you_ made a year ago. As much as you'd love to believe that this is all an act, and that you can still win me back with rough kisses and promises of love and happiness, you can't. Nothing will change my mind, Sasuke! This is the eve of my wedding, and a long-lost ex-friend coming along isn't going to change that I love my fiancée. There's a** reason **why I proposed to her, there's a** reason **why I'm getting married, Sasuke! Did you ever think of that? Did you ever once think that the reason I had a fiancée was because I was in love with someone else? Did you? No! You didn't! I plan to spend the rest of my life with her, Sasuke! I was well ready to do that with you a year ago, but you let me down, you abandoned me! You lost your chance, Sasuke! You can never have my love again! You're not part of my life anymore, Sasuke!"

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go_

_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you_

_To me you're already gone_

With that, I leave him in the snow. I assume that, to him, that the snow is more lonely than cold this year, and that it will be just as lonely in the years to come. As he's out of sight, I burst into a run, Hinata is going to be angry at me for being so late, but she'll understand.

I soon arrive on what is to be my new front-doorstep in a matter of days, and nock on the mahogany door. After half a minute or two, a warm smile opens the door, and beckons me in. She helps me take off my coat, hang it on the rack, and we sit down, side-by-side on the sofa that was placed in front of the fireplace. A fire was burning strong on half a dozen pieces of chopped wood. Her living room has always been nice and cozy. I shiver a bit, seeing as I was out in the cold for a much longer time than I had expected to have been. I breathe into my hands and stick them out towards the fire for warmth.

"So, who was the old friend you were chatting with, Naruto-kun?" She asks sweetly, wrapping a warm blanket around both of us as she snuggled up against me.

"Oh, no one memorable, Hinata-chan." I answer, wrapping my arms around her lithe waist. "It was kind of funny though, they were surprised that we didn't invite them to the wedding." I chuckle at the memory of only minutes before that seems as though it was already an eternity ago.

"Really? I thought we invited all your friends." She wondered aloud, snuggling her head in the crook of my neck, and breathing in a large breath of my scent.

"We did, Sweetie, we did. This old friend and I aren't really too much of _friends_ anymore. We hadn't spoken in almost a year until today." I could feel my fingers tingling as she rubbed them softly with her thumb. I was quickly regaining all of the feeling in my wintry body.

"You saw Sasuke today, didn't you, Baby?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Yes. Yes I did."

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go_

_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you_

_To me you're already gone_

_Oh to me you're already gone_

For the next few minutes we just lay here, now curled up with each other on the couch under the down blanket, neither of us uttering a word. Hinata has always been tentative when we were on the subject of Sasuke because she knew that I had once been in love with him. I now feel that there is no need to tell her that Sasuke confessed his love for me today. That could only make problems for us, and I wanted absolutely **nothing** to spoil my wedding night, not even Sasuke.

"So, what was it you had for me?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Oh, that's right. It's just a bit of news that I wanted to tell you in person," the navy-haired woman answered, sitting up to look me in my sky blue eyes. "I want you go guess first though."

"Um, Sakura and Kakashi are finally engaged?"

"Nooooo. They're still too shy around one another to go off and get married."

"Okay, uh, Shikamaru and Temari are together?"

"No, but Ino is dating Kiba now."

"Wow, that's weird." We both took a moment to ponder the insanity of what would happen if Ino and Kiba got serious. We simultaneously shuddered.

"C'mon, guess, Naruto!" She insisted.

"I don't know. You know I'm not good at guessing! Just tell me."

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm pregnant."

_I got a new love now_

_I trusted you_

_And that would be my first mistake_


End file.
